Today, medical imaging technicians need to know about a medical procedure or exam that is to be performed, and they need to remember an order in which a doctor wants images acquired for the procedure or exam. Acquisitions are not always the same from exam to exam and it is not always easy for a technician to remember the desired order of acquisition. Furthermore, doctors don't want to have to remember the acquisition order they prescribed, and they don't want to necessarily receive and view the acquired images in the order in which they were acquired. Other fields of endeavor such as, for example, construction and structural inspection have similar image acquisition and viewing issues.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.